


A Tanuki's Wings [Hiatus]

by ImTheTrashWriter (orphan_account)



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Heavy Angst, How do you keep a normal writing schedule, Michiru is a dork, Pain, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sadness, Self-Harm, Spoilers past episode 8, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tags what are those, but also caring, no romance here, please dont ask for romace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ImTheTrashWriter
Summary: What would've happened if Michiru got away during the battle against a savage Yaba? What happens when she wakes up, thinking she's dead but alive and safe in the co-op? Nothing seems wrong, except Shirou isn't present. Worry strikes the Tanuki and she starts to think the worst. Is he dead? Is this all her fault? She starts wondering if it's her fault, and if he's dead....should she join him as punishment? But something happens, something that will change her.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Comments: 40
Kudos: 126
Collections: BNA Comfort





	1. Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this is not how Michiru would possibly react, but I still wanted to write about the possibility. This is basically if a moment in episode 8 went a little bit differently. Also please let me know if anything is incorrect universe wise.

"He's struggling again!" Michiru gritted her teeth as she held on tight to the savage beast, making sure not to drop him as that could injure or even kill Shirou.

"Just drop him!" Shirou yelled at the tanuki as she was flapping her large wings.

"From this high up?" Michiru yelled back, not in an angry way, but she had to make sure the other could hear her.

"I don't care! Just do it!" He yelled as he held onto the animal. "I'll be fine!"

Michiru nodded "Okay!" and dropped the beast and Shirou included. She watched as the two fell from high up, seeing Shirou jumping off of the beast as they crashed into a warehouse. Michiru quickly flew in, flapping off her wings and running over to Shirou, who was restraining the now savage Yaba who wasn't moving. 

"You did it!" She said, relieved 

"Just barley"

They both turned around and started walking away when the beast behind them was making noises; both went to turn around as Shirou pushed the tanuki down, both dodging the horn that was going to stab one of the two.

"That was close," Michiru huffed as Shirou pulled her up.

"Too close," He grumbled, "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you, I am!"

"Now hurry up and go tell the Mayor about what's going on! You can fly out of here! I can take care of him," He demanded, the female looking at him in surprise before nodding and transforming her arms into some wings.

"Will you be alright?" She looked down in worry as she flew upwards.

"I'll be fine, Michiru, just hurry!"

The tanuki nodded and flew up, using her big wings to fly faster, but bigger means an easier target. Michiru had forgotten about Yaba for a moment, but a moment too soon. The horn they had dodged earlier had no mercy, stabbing right through Michiru's right-wing, causing her to scream in pain. She stopped moving that wing but kept persisting.

"Michiru!" Shirou yelled; the female looked down with a sad smile.

"I'll be fine! I can still fly, even through the pain." She flew higher but looked back for a moment to see the horn that had stabbed her wing go right into Shirou. She hoped it was just the smoke and shadows playing tricks on her and flew, her wings flapping as fast as they could. Blood was pooling down her wounded wing, but she kept flying.

Her wings took her over the city. She was high up, looking at all the buildings that looked like ants to her. Her wing was hurting more than anything. She wasn't flapping it as hard anymore, using her left wing to keep her upright. The pain was overwhelming, causing her to lose her energy, her vision became foggy as the world seemed to spin. She could tell that her body was losing the fight, but she needed to do this. 

"No.....I.....I....I have to...." was all she could say before everything grew darker and she lost consciousness, her body falling to nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short, needed something small to set up something so big.


	2. Unwavering mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru wakes up in Shirous room, not remembering much about what happened. She confides in Gem and Melissa, who don't know about his locations. Even asking the mayor, who usually isn't worried, was showing signs. Michiru starts thinking the worst, and starts blaming herself.

Bird chirping woke Michiru up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed Kuro, Shirou's companion crow, squawking at her. She isn't that close to Kuro but noticed that the bird had a worried look in his eyes.

The female attempted to sit up, pain shooting across her entire body. Wincing loudly, she knocked over some books resting on a nightstand, which created a loud crashing noise.

Michiru winced at the noise after the pain had dulled.

"We heard a crashing noise!" Melissa and Gem burst into the room, looking at Michiru, and sighed in relief.

"You are awake; how are you feeling, Michiru?" Melissa said first, walking up to the tanuki and assisting her sitting up, who now realized she was covered in bandages. "You can't push yourself after what happened.

 _'Well, that explains the pain'_ Michiru thought before turning to the other two in the room; she had a million questions for them. Still, she knew she needed to start with a simple one.

"What happened? Why am I covered in bandages? Why does everything hurt?" Her voice led, cracking slightly.

"We don't know ourselves. All of a sudden, Pinga had been knocking on the door frantically, holding you. He said he had seen you flying but noticed you had an injured wing. You suddenly lost consciousness in the middle of the air and fell to the ground. I was a hard fall, causing you to be heavily injured." Gem explained with a quickened voice.

"How long was I out?" Was the tanukis next question, tilting her head slightly.

"Three days," Melissa said calmly, closing her eyes.

Michiru was in shock. She had been out for 3 days, but her memory of how she ended up injured was too foggy.

"Can you remember what caused you to be wounded so badly?" Gem asked, causing Michiru to think for a moment about it, closing her eyes to try and get a better idea of what happened.

It came back in bits. One path led to another thing being remembered, which just created more paths. She was concentrating as hard as she could, even if her headache was making it worse.

"Okay, I think I remember most of what happened," Michiru nodded as she opened her eyes and began to explain.

"There was a savage beastman, Yaba specifically, that was hurting people. Shirou and I managed to get inside a warehouse at the pier, where he attempted to restrain Yaba with some chains, but it didn't work. I was told to inform the mayor about it and flew away. I got stabbed in the wing but kept on flying...uhm...oh, right! I was flying, and I looked back and saw Shirou....wait, Shirou?! Where is he!?" The female shot to standing up, which caused more pain, and she fell back down onto the couch.

"Calm down, Michiru!" Melissa said with urgency. "The more you push yourself, the more it will deal with your health."

"Sorry...but where is he? Do you two know?" Michiru said, a hint of worry in her voice. She hoped they knew. She hoped that Shirou was just on a mission, completely safe and unharmed.

But the look on the two's faces only made the feeling of dread overflow Michiru.

"He's gone missing," Gem was the first to speak. "He didn't return the day you were found injured. We believed that he's just on a long mission and only returns during the nights, but the mayor also asked if we knew where he was" "

No way..." Michiru spoke in devastation, looking down.

The two Horners looked at her and softly spoke. "They said that you will be able to walk around soon, maybe tomorrow even. It's not too late right now. Why don't I make you some tea and toast?" Melissa said, a warm yet sad smile appearing on her face as she tried to comfort the other.

Michiru turned her head to look out the window. The orange color that peaked into the room suggested that it was around 5 pm. A little voice inside her told her that she couldn't mope and try and eat something. The other voices, however, were yelling at the internal Michiru. Telling her how it was her fault he was missing. If she hadn't listened to him and stayed, maybe she could've" protected him or at least helped him.

"Michiru?" Gem's voice snapped her out of her thoughts; she quickly turned her head with a smile; it was warm on the outside but felt cold to Michiru.

"Sorry about that! I would love some tea and toast! Thank you, Melissa!" She spoke, her cheery voice taking over. Melissa and Gem nodded with a smile and left the room to prepare for the other, leaving Michiru with her thoughts.

_'He's probably dead now.'_

_'You saw what Yaba did'_

_'He got stabbed and you ran'_

_'You know what his real intentions were when he said to go look for the mayor, she knew the whole time'_

_'That makes you selfish'_

_'You didn't help him and it left him missing'_

_"It's all your fault Michiru'_

Michiru didn't notice how tired she had gotten from sitting on the couch and thinking. The next time she opened her eyes, it was pitch black outside. She turned her head over to a nightstand. Some toast and tea were still there, both having a little cover over them. They were resting on what seemed to be a heating plate.

Michiru smiled sadly as she wiped her eyes; she could feel tears dripping down her face. At the same time, Michiru was crying and laughing. She took a bite of her toast. It was a silent meal for her. There were no bright lights of the building, no company, no warm feeling for the tanuki.

The only thing she could hear was her cries. Why was she so weak that she was taking down so quickly? If Shirou got the same wound as she did, he wouldn't have lost consciousness and fallen from so high up. He fell off a building to protect Michiru and could stand up and walk for a moment, only staggering slightly.

"I'm sorry, Shirou, I know you tell me to stay away, but I abandoned you," The female cried into her hands, causing her arms to become inflamed with pain. That didn't stop the stubborn Michiru from sobbing. Her thick tears pooled down her hands, dripping onto the floor. "I told you to rely on others, and I completely failed you."

It was too late for the Horners to hear Michiru's cries. She curled herself into a ball of pain and just cried it all out. The physical pain from her wounds, the mental pain that came from betraying someone she considered close to her, and who couldn't forget the sick feeling of how she wants to be home. Sure, she has her good moments, but that doesn't compare enough to her pain of missing her family and friends. Her only friend, Nezuna, was utterly gone from her.

She spent the rest of the night crying into her legs and apologizing for everything she did wrong. The voices were loud again.

_'The pain is nothing compared to everything he put himself through for you'_

_'He feels like this all the time and never shows a single sign of pain and look at you'_

_'Crying like a pathetic child'_

_'You didn't deserve the kindness that they showed you'_

_'You told her that you were able to stay awake and fell asleep after what she made for you'_

_'They probably are mad at you for not helping Shirou'_

_'He protects you all the time, and when have you helped him back?'_

' _All the trouble you cause him and you can't pay back a single action.'_

"I really am pathetic," the female mumbled to herself when the tears had stopped and were replaced with Michiru's now dulled eyes. Her old shine wasn't there anymore, just dull and sad.

She stayed in that state for another hour before she finally managed to sleep, the voices sparing her mercy for the night.


	3. Night Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru can walk freely now and is now fully dedicating her time and energy to finding Shirou. Whether he's alive or dead, she needed answers, and closure for her mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Not a single soul:
> 
> Me:  
> Re-watching BNA for the 5th time while drinking tea at 3:30 am trying to finish this chapter

A couple of days passed by, and Michiru mostly stayed in Shirou's room, only leaving a couple of times when it was necessary. You can consider it as she was just resting to get better due to her injuries, but Michiru was thinking as well. She was thinking of how she can fix what she did. She still wanted to believe that Shirou was still alive.

Michiru woke up slowly, sitting up and looking around the room she was in for the time being. She didn't want to move to her room because it had hurt to move up a lot of stairs. Kuro chirped and flew over onto Michiru's head, resting there. Michiru smiled warmly and threw over her red sports jacket and got her sneakers on, slowly walking to the main room where Gem and Melissa were.

"Morning guys," Michiru said, a warm smile on her face. Even if it was fake, she thought if she faked her happiness, maybe she would be a bit happier.

"Morning Michiru!" Melissa said with her usual warm smile, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm alright. I'm going out with a friend for lunch anyway," Michiru shook her head with her smile. It was an entire lie, but the female tanuki didn't feel like she needed to eat.

"Alrighty Michiru, please take care and try not to get yourself in trouble!" Melissa waved as Michiru walked out the door to begin her short journey. 

The female looked up at the sky; it was a bleak grey. Clouds littered the sky, and Michiru frowned. It was going to rain. She should attempt to be home soon before the downpour.

She started walking along the pavement, humming her favorite song softly as she passed all the shops. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and ended up bumping into someone. She apologized softly and titled her head, recognizing a familiar face.

"Marie?" Michiru tilted her head at the female, who was brushing off some dust on her clothing.

"Ah Michiru, did you run into me so I can sell you something?" She asked as a smile that could be either warm or shady, peering on her face.

Michiru shook her head, a balanced frown appearing on her lips. "No, Marie, I'm just taking a walk. Might want to try and talk to the mayor about something."

"Oh really? Why do you need to speak to our wonderful mayor?"

"Nothing important, I just have some questions that only she knows the answers to."

"I see, well, I wish you well!" The minx said with the same smile as earlier and ran away.

Michiru just waved kindly and walked away as well. She looked around at the buildings. The medical center loomed over on the horizon. She turned her head and saw the police station, which was now entirely fixed from the week before.

"At least it's fixed..." She mumbled under her breath as she walked to the building where the mayor was located. She hoped that she wasn't busy. She wanted to speak to her about everything that's been happening recently. Yaba suddenly going savage, Shirou's disappearance, etc. 

Reaching the large building, she looked to the top of it. She had a sense of anxiety as she walked inside. After a couple of moments of her rising up the floors, Michiru reached the top and walked to the door. Knocking on it lightly, she instantly heard a familiar voice from beyond the door.

"Come in, Michiru, I've been waiting for you actually." The warm voice of the mayor spoke, granting permission for Michiru to walk into the main room. Seeing the mayor, Michiru gave a quick bow before tilting her head.

"Wait, you were waiting for me?" 

"Indeed I was Michiru. I know you have questions, and I know you are worried about Ogami. I can promise you he will be alright; just trust him." The mayor responded, sitting at her desk.

"Do you know where he is?"

A silence fell upon the mayor, who just solemnly shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I have not. He hasn't communicated with anyone since the attack and has gone completely missing. We are currently searching for any known locations, but we can not say for sure where he is."

"But....if he's missing...doesn't that make it a higher chance that he's hurt badly....or.....or...even dead?" Michiru could feel tears pricking at her eyes.

"I can assure you, he is alive. Ogami is hard to take down. Nothing like this will cause him to perish."

"It's my fault he's missing...if I had just stayed there for a little bit longer, maybe we would know."

"Now don't go blaming yourself for this Michiru. None of this was your fault. You weren't the reason why Yaba went savage; you aren't the reason Ogami is missing at all. He was the one that told you to fly away, right?"

"How did you know that's what he told me?"

"I didn't. Pingu told me he found you flying away from the pair, where you had dropped Yaba. You were mumbling stuff under your breath according to him that makes it obvious about the plan."

"I listened to him, but he took this on his own again. He shouldn't be fighting them alone. He needs to rely on others!"

"Didn't he, though? He relied on you to carry Yaba to the pair. He also relied on you to come to inform me about the situation."

"He just wanted me to run away so I wouldn't get hurt, but he probably took more hits than ever. You probably saw how strong he was and how Shirou couldn't defeat him so quickly."

"Ogami wanted to protect you and everyone el-"

"Than who is protecting him? He can't do everything on his own. It will only lead to horrible things!"

Rose stopped for a moment before giving Michiru a sad smile.

"You care for him right?"

That question caught Michiru off guard, who just nodded sadly.

"Then you should trust him that he will be alright. When he gets back, I'll let you lecture him all you want, ok?"

Michiru nodes again, her head looking at the ground.

"I advise you to head home. We can talk later about the situation, but you need to get home. There's a storm approaching soon, and it's best to be home for that."

Michiru looked up at the mayor and tried to smile, but it didn't work. "Ok, mayor, I'll head home now," she said softly before turning around and walking away.

"Oh and Michiru-"

"Hm?"

"Don't worry too much alright, and no blaming yourself. Just try and cheer up. It will be ok, trust me."

Michiru nodded and softly responded.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"It's not a problem. I'm glad you are doing well."

Michiru nodded and left the building.

\-----------

Michiru was overthinking to notice that she was strolling, and the rain came down, and it came down hard and quickly. Michiru bolted her head around and saw a nearby store to run in for shelter.

"Welcome!" an employee said warmly as Michiru shook off the water that gathered on her fur. She decided to browse while the rain was coming down.

Michiru decided to pick up some food and beverages for the house. She also picked out an umbrella, so she didn't have to shield herself with her sports jacket. A pocket knife glistened in her peripheral vision, and she picked it up before heading to the cashier.

"Did you find everything alright?" the cashier said in a warm and friendly tone as she was ringing up the items.

"Yep, I found everything perfectly fine. Thanks for asking!" Michiru smiled fakely. She didn't want to hurt the cashier's feelings, so she just pretended it all.

"That will be 1,069 yen ($10)," The cashier said as Michiru handed her the money needed and smiled as she left the store.

"Be careful heading home!" the employee said with a wave as Michiru nodded and ran home, or well, tried as the umbrella kept getting caught in the wind.

After getting to her home, she was greeted by Gem and Melissa.

"Sorry I took so long, got caught up in the store," Michiru said calmly as she held the plastic bag close to her and waved at the two.

"I'm going to head to bed anyway, take care, and have a nice sleep, you two!" She rushed up the stairs and reached Shirou's room. She could've easily gone to her room, but she felt more comfortable there.

Michiru unloaded the contents of the bag and picked out a bag of chips. She hadn't eaten all day and deducted a small snack wouldn't hurt. 

As she was chewing on the food, she looked at the moon, which shined into the room. Making a calming scenery. The moonlight also fell on top of something else. 

_The pocket knife_

Michiru looked at it, mesmerized by how it shined in the light. She walked over and picked it up, moving it so she could see her reflection in the sharp blade.

"It's sharp...it would hurt if used on a person..." Her dull tone took over before she stared at her arm and back at the pocket knife.

_"Well, it would be a little bit of payback for the pain I caused Shirou."_


	4. Fear of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains content on self-harm, going into detail of a character doing self-harm, I will section the part off and will give another trigger warning at the time.**
> 
> A rainy day usually signifies calming and relaxation. Not for Kagemori Michiru however as her rainy night was filled with regrets, pain, and fear. As her feeling and regrets take over, a blade in her hand will ' help' her.

Michiru had fallen asleep holding the knife to her chest. It was in a safety lock so that she wouldn't accidentally gash out her eye or something. Michiru hadn't hurt herself yet, due to a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting her and made it almost impossible to move cleanly.

The tanuki, who was just sleeping soundly, suddenly clenched her eyes shut in her slumber. The horrible memory from a week ago flooded into her mind. She tossed and turned in her sleep. She quivered and whimpered in her sleep, unable to escape from her mistakes. She soon began to mumble under her breath in blubber.

"No....please.....stop....d....don’t hurt him.....please...Shirou......I'm sorry..."

Soon enough, a strike of lightning flooded light into the room, followed by a rumble of booming thunder that shot Michiru awake. She was breathing heavily as tears were rolling down her eyes. She looked around the room for a moment before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Just a dream Michiru...it's just a dream....." she mumbled to herself as she looked out the window. It was most likely the middle of the night, the clouds that cried the rain covered the light of the moon. The bright and colorful lights of the buildings made the view from the room beautiful.

As she was examining the view, she placed the pocket knife on the small desk facing away from the large window. Seeing the light blue covering for a moment before turning to the view as a way of comfort.

Kuro had been woken up after hearing all the noise Michiru was making; he flew to the top of her head. He was getting himself comfortable in his new resting position. Michiru only gave a sad smile. Kuro heavily reminded her that Shirou was gone, as Kuro would be resting on Shirou's shoulder most of the time. He chirped at the sorrowful Michiru as if telling her, 'it will be ok.' 

Michiru just sighed and looked around the room. She didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon. She eyed the stuff she bought at the small store and decided that some food wouldn't hurt. She wasn't planning on eating any full meals any time soon. She had grabbed a bag of small, chewable candies and sat on the couch where she had been sleeping.

Another glance at the window as she looked at all the beauty that the city had to offer. She didn't have the best welcome to the city. Moth of her time, there was her getting into a lot of dangerous situations. Anima-city was supposed to be her safe place, her refuge from all the beastman hunters out for her.

She now has about half the candy left in the bag; she silently agreed with herself that she needed to save up some of it in case of anything. Standing up, she walked over to the desk and plopped the candy down.

Another strike of lightning and boom of thunder hit again. The loud sound and bright light disoriented Michiru, causing her to step into the desk, knocking into it. She heard an object hit the ground and looked in its direction.

Rubbing her eyes to make them adjust to the dark-room again, she saw that the object that had fallen was the pocket knife; the sharp blade was peaking out of the light blue cover.

_“Shirou’s probably suffering so much right now...and I’m just being pathetic…”_

She mumbled to herself as she picked up the pocket knife, sliding the protective case to the side, and looked at the blade.

_“Maybe…...this will help me understand a little bit…”_

\-----------------------------

**Trigger warning for self harm!**

Michiru took a deep breath in and exhaled as she managed to morph into her human form. She thought that hurting herself in her beastman form would be difficult. She took the knife's blade and held it to her forearm.

_Slice_

It didn't hurt as much as Michiru thought it would, it felt like a sharp pinch in a way, a single scratch that hurt a little bit, but that didn't stop her from noticing the crimson red blood that pricked where the knife marked.

Michiru was mesmerized for a moment. The blood had captivated her. That was her doing, and in a way...it felt refreshing.

She took the blade up to her arm again, a little bit farther down than where it was the first time.

_Slice_

_Slice. Slice_

_Slice. Slice. Slice_

Blood was covering both her arms; they looked as if she had been in a fight with a raging cat for a long time. The blood had only stayed on her arms before a large drop that had manifested plopped onto the carpet. 

Blood was everywhere, cuts were everywhere. It only hurt a little bit, felt burning in a way, but she could still move them.

She moved to the bathroom and grabbed 2 dark-shaded towels, putting both on her arms to collect the blood. She dabbed a few times, but the blood kept coming. Just pooling and dripping down everywhere.

It took about an hour of dabbing the towels and water to make all the blood stop. 

The water and soap caused the pain to flare up for a moment, which made Michiru once again, feel a bit more alive; the feeling of pain kept her in that mode.

**Trigger warning end**

\---------------

Michiru sat on the couch, looking at her arms constantly to make sure blood wouldn't track anywhere after she spent time cleaning everything.

After confirming the blood was gone, for now, she morphed back into her beastman form. The now-tanuki looked at her arms. It was hard to see the gashes; you would have to look very closely to see them. Plus, she wears a sports jacket, a _red_ one to make it better. 

_‘No one needs to know’_

"No one needs to know. I deserved this anyway. It's my fault...for everything." 

She spent the rest of the night gazing into the rain and getting caught in her thoughts. No tears, no emotions, just her dull eyes staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Self-harm is not a good coping mechanism, please don't hurt yourself. There are a lot of different ways to cope, just search for some online. Don't follow in Michiru's steps in this chapter or any chapter. Please take care of yourself**


	5. Desperate battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week has passed and nothing had changed. No sign of Shirou. Petty crimes were just flourishing, and Michiru just happened to be in the area for one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in this chapter!  
> I originally had a different idea going for it but had to switch in the middle of writing it.  
> And I also accidentally deleted my progress a few times so oops  
> Sorry about the length as well, I intended for it to be longer but didn't know what else to put in.

Another week had passed. It was only getting worse and worse for Michiru. It was hard for her to get out of bed. Her way of relieving the pain became a normal nighttime event, causing pain for her to even move. Not that she cared though, she always stood up and walked through the pain.

Michiru always told herself how the pain was nothing, that she could be through worse. More thoughts had also flooded her head during the past week.

_‘Pathetic”_

_‘Annoying’_

_‘Worthless’_

_‘Weak’_

_‘Cynical’_

_‘Arrogant’_

_‘Clumsy’_

_‘Disloyal’_

The words always came back, no song, no game of baseball, nothing could stop them from coming. It always tore her down farther are farther. She just wanted a way to erase her thoughts, erase the pain that she’s going through. 

Most of her wants to feel the pain, a punishment for all her mistakes, and all the times she’s slowed people down, but there was another side of her. The side that just wanted all the pain to stop, to go away and for her to be ok again. 

The words always took over that side. She had become used to not being able to think happy thoughts about herself. No praise, no accomplishment, and no reassurance could help her feel any better by herself. She just felt almost empty. The only times she smiled were when she needed to force it.

She needed to hide it all, all the pain, sadness, worry, anger. Anything bad she needed to mask over with a smile or a laugh. 

Event wise, nothing seemed to be sparking up. There were petty crimes, but nothing extreme like bombs or beastman trafficking. There have also been no reports of any other savage beastmen.  
Michiru was taking an evening stroll. The weather was perfect, a chill breeze grazing her face. The city was busy but in a calming way. Conversations buzzed around, cheery kids running throughout the streets, nothing was out of harmony.

Well, until it wasn’t.

A sudden explosion in the distance caught Michiru’s attention. Her sudden relaxed posture became tense, not giving a second thought before springing into action. Morphing her legs into her cheetah ones, she ran as fast as her legs could take her. 

Michiru wasn’t supposed to be pushing herself too much due to her injuries, but she couldn’t stand by and do nothing. The pain in her legs was starting to get bad, but she pushed through. She was almost there and she can deal with the pain afterward.

The explosion was at a warehouse, near the pier of all places. Michiru gritted her teeth as she neared the area of the explosion. She saw 3 figures trying to run away, but she instantly caught up to them, they all seemed to be teenagers or in the fairly young range.

“What’s going on here?” was her first question to the three that just looked like petty criminals, nothing she recognized. They just glared at her before one stuck out her tongue. Michiru was already cornering them so they couldn’t run away.

“Why do you want to know missy?” The shortest one, a rabbit beastman, spoke. She seemed so bratty to Michiru.

“Well, it’s an explosion that can do a lot of damage, it has most likely gotten the attention of the police. They will be here anytime soon.” Michiru tried to explain

“Well, shorty, are you apart of the police?” A beastman that was in his human form, who had pale skin and scruffy brown hair and all-black clothes, rolled his eyes as if he didn’t care.

“Well, uh, not exactly but-”

“Hey!” The third one, a dog beastman, spoke up, pointing at Michiru. “Weren’t you that chic with the really powerful pitch on the bear’s baseball team?”

“H-huh?” Michiru was thrown off-guard with the question. “I mean, yeah I am.”

“I thought you were the coolest!” The beastman exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. “How were you even able to do those insanely cool arms?” He pondered, the other two people there didn’t like the fact that the other was seemingly so excited to see the person that confronted them.

“Kyo,” the bunny beastman glared at the dog beastman, “we shouldn’t be talking to her, she will get us into trouble.”

The bunny spoke too soon, by the time the dog beastman even had the thought of shutting up, police cars were already illuminating the three.

Yuji Tachiki was out of the first car and looking at the four, an eyebrow raised.

“Ms. Michiru? What on earth are you doing here?” He asked as he approached the small group as other policemen grabbed the three and were placing them into separate cars, Two were near Michiru, but Yuji just raised his hand and they backed down.

“I just saw an explosion and wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.” Michiru gave a nervous  
Chuckle, going to put a hand behind her head but winced in pain and retracted it immediately.

“Do you need medical attention? Aren’t you still injured from the fall?”

“I mean yeah but- wait. How do you know about the fall?”

“The mayor let me know, I also saw a figure falling from a height. I never expected it to be you though Michiru.”

“I understand, and I do not need medical attention, I just got a small scrape on my arm not too long ago, but it doesn’t hurt too much.”

“Your legs have blood on them, Ms. Michiru. I suggest heading to the medical center as soon as possible. Come with me, I can give you a ride.”

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble, plus I don’t think I can handle the expenses of treatment right now.”

“Don’t worry about expenses, just come with me. No police officer would just ignore an injured beastman, now would they?”

“I...I suppose not.”

“Now lets hurry. It’s best for you to be at your place of residence as soon as possible.”

\---------

It took around an hour for Michiru to get her injured legs, she managed to make sure the treatment was only for her legs and nothing else. She couldn’t risk anyone noticing her other injures. 

She was also taken back to the Beast Co-op. She thanked him as she got out of the car and sighed. It had been an adrenaline-filled night, but Michiru was just glad that it was all over.

The building was already quiet when she got back, signifying that Melissa and Gem were asleep. Michiru would just have to explain to them if they ask.

Her body ached as she entered the same room as always and laid down on the couch. She stared at the dark ceiling and just sighed.

“Even when I try to help, I just mess things up. I couldn’t stop them at all. I just stood there like a useless idiot.” She mumbled to herself before tears flew down her eyes. It had been a weel since she cried, she thought she was doing so well, but alas, the tears only made her feel worse as she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning guest catches Michiru by surprise. They get to talk for a while and the other tells Michiru what their thoughts are on the situation. What will she think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter! I had some stuff going on and writers block came in and literally made it impossible to write anything productively. I cannot say when I think the next chapter will come out, but it will be an important one!
> 
> Also its like 3am atm and I'm really tires so hopefully the chapter isn't too bad.

A loud knocking sound had woken up Michiru. It had only been a couple of hours since her body decided to fall asleep. The sound had made her so alert that any sign of being tired was gone. She crept down the stairs and to the front door, where the sound had been apparently. 

_‘Who could be knocking at the door this late? What if it’s someone bad? Someone trying to hurt someone here...or maybe it’s him’_

Her thoughts spoke to her as she quickly opened the door to see who was there, a bit of her hoping it was the one person that went missing around 2 weeks ago.

It wasn’t.

It was Pinga, in his human form, who was at the doorstep, his smile spewed brightly on his face.

“Heya Michiru. Long time no see?”

Michiru tilted her head. The small adrenaline had now worn out and she just looked at him tiredly but with a warm smile.

“Morning Pinga, what brings you here this late- er early?”

“Ah you know, just flying around I guess.I can never stay in one place.”

“Aha, that’s understandable. Oh wait! I forgot to thank you!”

Pinga tilted his head before understanding what Michiru meant.

“Anyone would have helped you. I just happened to see you falling and was able to help.”

Michiru only nodded, her face slightly darkening. She felt bad that Pinga had to push himself just so that she could be ok. She hoped that he wasn’t harmed in any way.

Both stood in silence, not really knowing what to say to start a conversation. Michiru was looking at the floor and Pinga was looking at her, thinking for a moment until he got an idea.

“Want to have another flying session? I can fly you around if you want.”

Michiru looked up at Pinga and nodded, not really thinking about her facade to smile.

“Here, let's go up to the roof. It's easier for us to take off and it’s a lot more open.”

Both quietly made their way up to the roof and got prepared to fly. Michiru was holding on tightly as both were now in the air.

It was a colder morning, the crisp air felt nice as the two gilded around peacefully, both not saying a word for a little bit.

“Can you still fly?” Pinga asked Michiru, who was looking at the bright city below her. She turned her head over to Pinga and thought for a moment.

“Well….I haven’t really tried yet. I was scared after what happened. I mean, I want to try again, it’s just that…”

“You don’t want to fall again?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Well, how about you try again. That's what life is about, right? Falling and getting back up again to try again.”

They stopped over on top of a tower, Pinga let Michiru down and she stared down below, preparing herself to fly.

She took a deep breath and morphed her arms into wings, which were now intact. They seemed to have nothing wrong with them, but Pinga was looking at them in a weird way, as if he noticed something off about them.

“Do you remember how to fly after all this time?” He asked, tilting his head at Michiru who just gave a weird look.

“It’s only been like three weeks since I took the fall. I’m sure I know how to fly.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, but I still say go for it. If you fall, I’ll catch ya like I did last time.”

“Gem and Melissa said you found me in the alleyway and took me from there, technically you let me fall to the ground.”

“Not the point. I’m closer to you now and will be able to catch you.”

“Whatever you say,” Michiru rolled her eyes and looked below her. She was so high up, it was slightly terrifying in a way, but she wasn’t backing down now.

For a moment, she was flying. She had gotten adjusted for a moment before flailing and starting to fall straight down. She was bracing herself for impact but then felt a weight on her shoulders and the feeling of being lifted up.

“You can’t just give up that easily young lady,” Pinga said with a serious tone as he set her back down on top of the tower.

“Sorry, I just forgot for a moment,” Michiru said with an awkward smile.

“I said this would happen, didn’t I?”

The two proceeded to spend the next couple of hours getting Michiru used to flying again. It was no easy task, but Michiru managed to get stable. She hadn’t fallen yet, and was able to stay flying normally. 

“See, you did it. All you needed to do was believe in yourself,” Pinga smiled at Michiru as they both were standing on the tower.

“Mhm, you’re right,” Michiru said with a low tone, looking down.

Pinga noticed the change in tone and Michiru’s general mood from the moment they were speaking earlier that day. Something was nagging at her and it was impacting her. It was easy to tell since she wasn’t being all happy-go-lucky like she normally is.

“What’s been bothering you?” He asked in a calm tone, sitting down on the cold metal and motioned for Michiru to do the same, who followed.

“It’s nothing to worry about…”

“That's one of the biggest lies I've ever heard. Something is clearly bothering you.”

Michiru paused for a moment before explaining it all in detail, leaving out her personal feeling for how pathetic she was and such.

“I see, so he hasn’t returned yet?”

“Yeah...I’m really worried.”

“I don’t think you need to be that worried for a beastman like him.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m not saying that you should just completely be at ease, but I personally think that you are worrying too much about the situation. You know he’s strong, he knows how to survive on his own. I doubt there is barely anything that can take him down.”

“I guess, but why hasn’t he returned by now?”

“Sometimes strength doesn’t always mean that people can easily defeat what is in front of them. Give him time, he will come back, trust me.”

Michiru only nodded as she looked out into the distance, realizing that the sun was still rising. Pinga noticed as well and stood up.

“Ah sunrise already. Let me take you home, you shouldn’t be out for too long or people will get worried.”

“R-right.”

“Here, I will take you home, don’t want anything happening to anyone else now, do we?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The fly home was mostly a blur for Michiru, both her mind and body were just too tired to take not of anything and before she knew it, she was soundly asleep on her bed.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hard day and its already been a month.  
> Michiru is not handling it well and her idea to try and get any clue only made it worse  
> or did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf why are all if you so nice???  
> I didn't expect many people to be reading this and all of a sudden I have people saying such nice stuff and giving such great advice.  
> Thank you all for the kind words and reading this mess of a fic that I usually write at like 2am bc I have nothing better to do with my nights  
> Also writers block can kill me

It's now been a month.

A month of Michiru getting worse by each day.

A month where now the only thing she can do is worry.

No one's words sunk in with her.

They all seemed so happy.

They were always smiling.

So why couldn’t she muster the strength to smile.

While no one around her said anything to Michiru, they all knew something was up.

The problem is if they ask her now if something is wrong, it was hard for her to make her fake smile, and her excuses all sound real. Her smile was falling, her voice was lowering, she didn’t have the spark of joy that a lot of her peers knew her for. The mask that she had kept up for so long was breaking.

And it was breaking a lot quicker than Michiru thought.

She sometimes could feel the breaks in her voice or smile, those small cracks or faulters can make it difficult for her.

She didn’t know to hope that Shirou was alright. She knew that he wouldn’t stop at any cost until all beastmen were safe, even herself, a human that suddenly became a beastman.

Ever since she started feeling this awful, she was questioning why she was so upset over his disappearance. I mean, she had only known him for a short while. So why is she feeling so alone?

Maybe it was because they were partners in a way. A way for Miciru to have some fun and company. Even if they bickered a lot, she still enjoyed the feeling of completing a mission. She felt like she did something Important.

Or maybe it was because it was her fault that he was missing. No matter what anyone told her, how it wasn’t her fault. She never believed them. She was the one that flew away. She knew how dangerous the situation was. She was just too scared. She just didn’t want to die, isn’t that a normal thing people think about?

Well now that selfishness of her has caused another to suffer.

And it’s not just one beastman.

It’s multiple.

With Shirou gone, crime rates are skyrocketing. The mayor doesn’t know how to handle it/. The police force lost someone very reliable to them. The list could go on and on.

Michiru just wants to help and try to make things peaceful, but she has been told multiple times not to. For her health and so she can recover.

She argues that it’s already been a month and that she can run and do other activities.

“A month is not enough for you to recover fully. If you push yourself too much even when you think you are fully recovered, it will come back in a very bad way.” Melissa would tell her.

Michiru rolled over onto her side and looked out the nearby window. The sky was very grey, the clouds were fluffy and dark. It was pretty obvious that it was going to rain.

The rain felt refreshing in a way to Michiru, maybe how the cold water feels on one’s face. How it can give such a calming feeling. Rain always has the feeling of just at ease to many people, including Michiru.

“Michiru! We made some lunch! Do you want anything?” Gem’s voice that could be heard from downstairs stopped Michiru’s wandering thoughts and had her focus on the present and not the past.

“No, I’m alright. I had a large breakfast so I’m not hungry,” She lied. She hadn’t eaten a full meal in a couple of days, only small crackers to keep her going. Of course, that barely gave her any energy.

“Alright Michiru, if you need anything just let us know!”

She sat up on her bed and looked around her room with her dull eyes. Even if it was the brightest time of the day, the room still felt dark to her. Maybe it was the guilt tainting her more and more each day.

Her body was hurting more and more each day thanks to the crimson pain she would inflict on her own skin. The pain didn’t hinder her much. It was only sore and the occasional sharp pain she got if she accidentally grazed one of her hidden wounds.

She was still beating herself up more and more. She had completely forgotten what Pinga and the Mayor had told her, the guilt was just too much.

She continues to blame herself more and more. No matter what excuse she would try to think about, it always ended up with it being her fault.

If she just stayed there to help, if she didn’t fly away, if she turned around when she saw what happened, maybe he would be nearby.

_‘If only we could trade places if only I was the one that got stabbed instead of him.’_

Sure, her wing got damaged that day, but nothing else. It only barely impacted her arm, another one would just ensure he was safe. 

All this time of her thinking about it over and over made her tell herself that she was ok with being the one that sacrifices herself, even if it means she ends up dead in the end.

I mean, she had nothing to live for anymore. Her best friend doesn’t seem to care much about Michiru and only about faking being the Silver Wolf.

Michiru also now thinks that the proclaimed god of beastmen doesn’t exist. If it did, why didn’t it save Shirou? He deserves it, he risks his life on multiple occasions to make sure others are safe. So why can’t this immortal god save him at least once?

She also didn’t know the state of Yaba. She hoped he was defeated, not killed but defeated. If he wasn’t however she wouldn’t hesitate even a millisecond to risk herself to defeat him.

She had a small idea and got out of her bed and stood up. She got all readied up and headed downstairs with the small burst of energy she had left. She waved to Gem and Melissa with the only smile she could make and left in a hurry.

“I’ll be back soon!”

“O-Oh alright Michiru, stay safe,” Melissa said as she was cleaning the kitchen.

\---  
Michiru decided that instead of running, flying would be quicker to her destination, and thanks to Pinga, she was able to fly normally. She was still slightly scared, but she managed.

The destination that she had in mind was the warehouse where the battle had taken place. She had been to the warehouse, but only at night when it was hard to see in the dark. Maybe, just maybe, there were some clues, anything.

\----

If only she hadn’t hoped so much.

The entire warehouse was drenched in blood. It was a horrific sight for anyone.

They had closed it off for a reason.

All there was to see was destruction and blood.

No bodies either.

Michiru looked at it in such horror that she almost fell to her knees

But her knees moved backward instead.

Before her brain could fully comprehend what was happening, she was already running out of the warehouse.

She only stopped running halfway to the beast co-op because she was just so tired.

Not eating much and not taking care of her body was getting its payback on her.

She was only able to drag her feet slowly home.

Eventually, the rain came down. She was almost to her residence though and only got a little bit wet.

It was late afternoon, around dinner time when Michiru opened the door to the beast co-op and her eyes widened.

“Michiru?”

“.....”

“Shirou?”


	8. Anima-City(Noir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou and Michiru finally reunite. All hope poured into a happy reunion for the two of them. It was awful for everyone to worry more and more.  
> But this wasn't what Michiru expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired aaaa  
> I work on this story way too late at night  
> but at least it's turning out well  
> Might re-write it when this is completed  
> Might work on other stories  
> Idk
> 
> but thanks for all the Kudos! It means a lot for me and helps me continue to write this!
> 
> Enjoy this mess of a chapter!

“Shirou…?”

“Michiru? Isn’t it late for you to be out, it’s dangerous at night you idiot.”

It wasn’t a dream, nor was it a hallucination. Her ears weren’t playing tricks on her or anything like that. It was Shirou, right in front of her.

“Wha-” Michiru was still in a bit of shock, words were becoming almost unknown to her head as she tried to find what to say.

“How are you here?” Eventually came out, probably not the best thing to say to someone that you have been worried about and haven’t seen in over a month.

Not to mention, he looked _awful_. There were wounds of all types and sizes on the taller male. It looked horrifying and could make the squeamish throw-up. 

But he was just standing like nothing was wrong. He didn’t act like he was in pain at all, which confused and maybe infuriated Michiru.

Shirou just tilted his head, “What do you mean? I walked through the door like I usually do.” His monotone voice filled the air, but something was off with it. A normal person couldn’t tell, but Michiru could.

“You are hiding something. Stop acting like nothing is wrong.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You have wounds all over your body! How are you standing and acting like nothing is wrong?”

Shirou was holding a teacup during the conversation, he closed his eyes and set it down on the table before turning to Michiru to give his answer.

_“I could be asking you the same exact thing Michiru.”_

What.

What was Shirou talking about?

Does he know?

But that’s impossible, you can’t see them while she’s in her beastman form. Not even she can detect the scars.

So how...?

Michiru was internally panicking but tried to play dumb. It worked with everyone else, so it would work on him as well. _Right?_

“Huh? What are you talking about Shirou, I don’t have any injuries. Stop trying to change the subject!”

She faked her emotions in that sentence. Her fake anger, her fake confusion, all of it. It sounded so real and felt real to everyone she spoke too in the past month.

Shirou gave her a glare that could pierce any facade. He knew and Michiru knew that he knew.

“Michiru.” His voice was sharp. It made Michiru flinch as if she was a young child compared to an adult.

“Y-Yeah?” She tried to act tough. If she just endured it for a little longer, maybe-

“Want to explain your arms and thighs?”

Fuck.

There was no hiding it.

He knew.

No smile or laugh could fool someone like him.

She wanted to pursue though, if she can just change the subject to his injuries, he will forget.

“What about your injures? We need to get them treated at the hospital as soon as possible, leaving them like that can lead to serious problems. How careless can you be?” Michiru pleaded with her tone to stop the spotlight that was on her.

“I will be fine. These are nothing, they just look worse than they feel.”

“At least get them treated? Do you want one of those gashes to be infected?”

Shirou knew how bad Michiru wanted to get the attention focused on him. Not because of the actual injures, well maybe a little part is that. The fact that her tone seemed to get less strong the moment he pointed out the wounds on the tanuki.

She had the smell of blood all over her, it was extremely easy to tell something was up. Even without his super sense of smell, you could tell. Her body was just an open book to those who pay attention. The sagged eyes tell the story of no sleep and exhaustion. The small body and thin limbs show starving and only eating to not die. The pale skin, how light her posture was, everything just screamed _‘I’m not ok.’_

It made it more difficult to know that she was acting like it didn’t bother her.

“Are you hiding something Michiru?” 

“No, I’m fine.”

“Then why do you look like a complete mess.”

“Well, maybe it’s because I was trying to find your sorry ass.” There was hesitation in her voice, an obvious lie.

“Then show me your human form.”

“What, why?”

“Injuries would show up better, and it can also show your state in a better way.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Shirou. As I said, I’m perfectly fine. You on the other hand.”

By this time, some of the injuries were either healed or started to heal.

“I have a healing factor. These will heal in a matter of days.”

“You still need rest, I mean you look horrible Shirou.”

“Super nice of you Michiru,” Michiru almost sighed of relief, she was steering the conversation away from her issue. “Takes a hypocrite to know one.”

“That’s not nice at all you rude little….argh!” 

It was getting hard to stay in the conversation for Michiru. She felt lighter than normal, her head was hurting. Everything seemed to be moving.

Shirou noticed the odd behavior from Michiru, who was already acting oddly. This felt more worrying though.

“Michiru? Everything alright?”

It was getting harder to hear the other’s voice, her ears were ringing loudly and her vision seemed to be fading. She was feeling really sick all of a sudden. She could taste the bile in her mouth, but she couldn’t tell if she actually threw up. It was too fuzzy.

She doesn’t know what happened after that.

\---

It felt too much like a dream. 

Maybe it was.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was on a sofa. It felt familiar to her, but she needed to put her finger on it.

She realized that she was in Shirou’s room again. The room that always felt so cold to Michiru was filled with a slight warmth.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Shirou was still there, seemingly tidying up the room. In the dark.

It was apparently the middle of the night, the night sky made the whole room a darker shade. Lamps and the bright moonlight made the room slightly brighter.

“You finally awake sleepyhead?” Shirou spoke, it sounded stern, and there was another bit to it. Like he was _angry._

Michiru looked at Shirou and nodded, her voice not coming out for a moment.

“Shirou, what happened?”

“You fainted due to exhaustion I’m guessing.”

“Was I out for that long?”

“No. You came to not long after, but you were sent to rest by everyone. I doubt you remember.”

Ah, so that’s what happened.

Guilt rose in her chest. If only she had been a little bit stronger, maybe she wouldn’t have worried everyone.

“I’m sorry…” Michiru said lowly and sadly.

“For?”

“What do you mean ‘for’? I fainted and must have worried you guys. I’m an idiot, I’m sorry.”

“First of all, that is entirely your fault. You got rest though, and that might make this conversation a lot harder, however.”

A sudden jolt of anxiety hit Michiru. He seemed angry, like really angry. What did she do?

“Wh-What are you talking about Shirou?” 

Shirou just glared and held up a shiny object.

_The pocket knife_

Oh no.

No no no.

How?

Did it fall out of it’s hiding spot?

Did he find it while cleaning?

Michiru was visibly panicking. It had been found, and she was so confident that it was so well hidden.

“Care to explain, Kagemori Michiru?”

Michiru was trying to make up a lie, something _anything_

“I have it for self-defense, wh-why else would I have such a d-d-dangerous object?”

“Stop it.”

There was no use lying.

He knew.

Michiru’s body language made it extremely clear.

“Why.” Shirou sounded angry and almost hurt with that one word.

“W-w-what?”

“Why you of all people?”

“I-I’m…”

No explanation came out.

The only thing that spoke for her was her legs.

She had quickly stood up and raced out of the house as fast as she could.

She could hear the shouts behind her.

She only ran faster, thanks to her legs morphing into her cheetah ones.

The shouts became faded and then they were gone.

Everything hurt.

Her entire body ached.

She just wanted to sleep.

Sleep forever at this point.

_This wasn’t the reunion that her dreams had shown her._  



	9. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at how Shirou is dealing with Michiru running away. Its bot easy for him either due to some issues, but Michiru needs to be a top priority. The cold streets might just make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey  
> I did it  
> another chapter bc I love writing this fic even if writer's block is at my neck  
> Also, I have to get a stupid MRI which I need but I don't want  
> and school starts up in a couple of days so this fic might slow down

**Shirou's POV**

He had watched her run out. The fear that was in her eyes was unbearable to some. It was also mixed with sadness, confusion, and regret.

For some reason, he chased her. He shouted her name with all his might and chased her. He didn’t know why he did it, his body spoke for himself.

Unfortunately, he could reach or find her. She was able to run way faster than ever. Even if she had just woken up, she was one hell of a runner.

He didn’t stray far from the Beast Co-op. He couldn’t afford to push himself any further. Even if he could heal lightning-fast, what happened to him makes it a bit harder to heal.

He tried to tell himself to not worry about the tanuki that fled. She was strong, she knew how to fight. Plus, it was only one night. What’s the worse that could happen?

His room was still clean when he got there, the pocket knife shimmered on the ground due to him tossing it as he ran after Michiru.

He had found the knife behind some books on a lone bookshelf. They were slightly crooked, so he wanted to fix them, but noticed the knife.

Michiru had just fallen asleep before he found the object and he decided that waking her up to interrogate her about the object wasn’t a good idea. Rest is what she needed, even if he wanted for her to explain it. He always thought that she would never, but that was just idiotic of him.

All the signs were there, she just needed a little push.

He had a pang of guilt when he put the knife down on the table in a neat matter. Cleaning it would be a priority, but he had bigger needs at hand.

She didn’t seem excited to see him when she walked through the door. She seemed confused and upset. Shirou understood the confusion but seeing Michiru sad didn’t feel right.

He also could just smell the blood all over Michiru. He didn’t need his beastman smell to tell. He was getting more infuriated as Michiru yelled at him for his injuries.

The fighting probably wasn’t good for Michiru’s state. Shirou noticed at first but he didn’t anticipate her to faint.

He signed as he looked around his room for the spare phone to call the mayor to inform her of his return and how Michiru ran away.  
“Ah, Ogami. You are ok, we can discuss what happened at a later time due to the time. I suppose confirming your return wasn’t the only reason why you called,” the mayor’s voice spoke over the phone after a few rings.

“We can discuss what happened after this issue is solved.” Shirou stared out of his window, not bothering to sit down.”

“Issue?” The mayor was slightly confused.

“Well…”

Shirou explained it all in detail, the mayor only giving small noises from time to time to confirm she was still on the other end. After he was done, she seemed speechless.

“Alright. I’ll inform the police as soon as possible. I know you are worried as well, but I would advise you to rest up before searching for her.”

“Wait why? She is in serious danger, I can’t leave her out there at night! Who knows what can happen.”

“Ogami please understand. Michiru is a strong one. If she encounters anything, I’m sure she will push through.”

“You don’t understand-”

“Ogami, the sooner you rest, the sooner you can look for her. You can look for her first thing in the morning.”

Then the mayor hung up.

Shirou almost threw his phone to the ground, but he was able to pull himself together. The mayor was right, even if he was immortal, he can still push himself too far. One night of rest will hopefully heal all the injuries and let _it_ run its course.

Unfortunately, even if he was able to sleep without worrying about Michiru, the nightmares would make it worse.

It was all a blur. There was sharp pain, burning pain, all kinds of pain, but he couldn’t remember how it was caused. Maybe it was the drugs? All Shirou knew was he managed to escape with too many wounds, inability to run at that moment, and worse of all, _he couldn’t turn into his beastman form._

He was able to still become the silver wolf, but his normal beastman form didn’t exist to him anymore.

He hoped it was temporary. He needed to be able to protect all beastmen as he swore himself he would.

He awoke to it still being dark, but it was morning. He prepared himself to go out as quickly as possible. It had been 5 hours since Michiru ran off. Many things can happen in that time frame and Shirou wasn’t wanting to find out what the worst of it was.

The air was crisp the moment Shirou stepped outside. He was already frowning as his worry for Michiru rose.

He wasn’t able to detect Michiru due to losing his super sense of smell. Some of it was still there, but the more useful part of it was gone with his beastman form.

He began a simple walk around the city. Not many shops were open so it’s a low probability that she was there, then again the shopkeeper would most likely turn her in anyways.

He visited a lot of different locations. The park, pier, checked some alleyways. Anywhere he thought the tanuki could hide.

3 hours had gone by with no progress. The mayor had frequently contacted Shirou, saying the police detected her sent all the way up to the medi-center.

“So you are telling me that she is now hiding her sent from us?” Shirou asked the mayor, who just sighed in response.

“It’s a very high chance that that’s the case, yes” Her voice came off soft.

Shirou was now blaming himself more and more. If he didn’t push it at the worst time, Michiru would most likely either be at the beast co-op, safe or they would have found her already.

All-day was spent looking for her, nothing came up. None of her belongings, no one knew where she went. It was all hopeless. At this point, she could have left Anima city if she really wanted to.

The feeling of guilt was really starting to get to Shirou, but he tried to not focus too much on it.

The atmosphere of the beast co-op was dark when he walked it. Michiru wasn’t there, they checked both rooms frequently, but nothing showed up. Nothing seemed to be different which means Michiru didn’t return there at all during the day.

Shirou decided to check one more time, but nothing seemed different at all. The bedsheets were in the same exact positions, all items on her desk were the exact same. It frustrated him a lot, but he knew he had to keep trying. For her sake, and his own.

He spent the next couple of hours laying down on his sofa, thinking, worrying mostly but thinking about where Michiru could be,

He was just about to drift off to sleep when.

_Someone frantically knocked on the front door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story you don't understand  
> I also have other ideas for different fandoms and even an original story even though those aren't really popular here
> 
> thanks for all the support! Will try to get the next chapter out by next week


	10. Intimidate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so dark. It's so cold. The rain will make it worse. So why is she still out in the streets like that?
> 
> Do you think I know?
> 
> Hopefully, she has a shelter that she can rest in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am the greatest  
> making two chapters back to back  
> yall should be proud of me  
> jkjk  
> I found interest in writing today and took advantage of it.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter contains a lot of suicidal thoughts, please be wary of that**

The knocking was so frantic that no one could just let it slide.

The others that were in the house were already asleep and couldn’t hear the knocking.

Shirou didn’t want to answer it. He thought it was just someone pulling a prank, something very common in the city.

But the knocks kept happening for a minute and that made Shirou want to answer it, because what if it wasn’t a prankster? What is it was Michiru? 

He didn’t need to think again before he quickly headed for the door and opening it. He hoped that it was the tanuki, that she had returned safely.

He opened the door as quickly as possible, almost excited to see Michiru.

But the person at the door was not Michiru, it was Pinga, and he didn’t look happy. He seemed slightly angry but more worried.

“May I ask what you are doing here at this time?” Shirou asked the albatross, who was soaking wet.

“I heard Michiru was missing,” Pinga responded, in a somewhat frantic voice.

“Yeah, and is that why you came here? Just to spill some facts to me?”

“Of course not. I know something about her. I have an idea of where she is.”

“Come on in.”

**Michiru’s POV**

It’s been around a day since she ran away from what she considers her home.

She was hiding around in random stores, using whatever money she had for drinks and a small bag of chips.

She was tired and didn’t want to keep hiding. She just wanted to give up. Her body was prepared to give up. She could just not have to fight anymore. Shirou seemed perfectly fine. So why should she care? She was useless in cases and usually ended up causing more issues.

_if they just found her corpse, all the issues will be gone_

I mean, her long fight would stop. It would be the last and final battle she would technically lose, but it also could be a win for her.

It was dark as she was walking around the small park. It was cold outside, not even her sports jacket could protect her from the cold and harsh winds.

It was the season where there was a lot of rain apparently.

At least that’s what she overheard from other conversations.

She actually learned a lot.

The weather was colder than normal, there’s a new movie coming out, new stores opening, etc.

There was one that caught her attention the most, however.

There had been a planned concert, by the supposed ‘Silver Wolf’. Seems like something Nazuna would pull off.

_‘I heard the singer will be revealing something as well’_

_‘Really? She’s already known as the Silver Wolf. Hopefully, it’s exciting’_

The conversation Michiru had heard before was still in her head ringing. She knew something was wrong with the whole secret. She knew what Nazuna was planning on telling. Michiru’s gut had been screaming _‘something is not right!’_ for the entire day.

She thought maybe speaking to Nazuna would help.

Maybe…

Her last conversation with the other did not go well. Maybe she can convince Nazuna to stop it. Even if she jumps to conclusions, even if she decided for others. She stills has her own view on what’s right and what’s wrong. This time, something was definitely wrong.

She won’t stop until her friend is safe.

_So why?_

“Michiru, why are you doing this?”

Convincing Nazuna went downhill very quickly. No words went through with Nazuna and it just escalated to more of a fight.

“Like I said-”

“Just because your gut is telling you something does not mean that it’s my gut that’s telling me what to do.”

“But Nazuna-”

“Michiru if you only came here to tell me what I should do then I suggest you leave.”

“Nazuna-”

“Now Michiru.”

\---

It was dark and cold. The clouds seemed ready to cry the rain that everyone either loves or hates.

Michiru still had no plans on going back to the beast co-op. She had no right to go there. She could stay out and hide for a little bit longer. She wanted her fight to end after she watched Nazuna one last time.

I mean, she still cared.

Even if Nazuna was harsh, she still cared.

She wanted to watch her friend succeed more than anything.

She was just being selfish by wanting her to not reveal her secret.

Because in the end, Nazuna was always the perfect one, passing auditions, having stellar looks, even catching the eye for many people in grade and high school.

Michiru was just jealous of her perfection. That’s why she may be selfish.

I mean, Nazuna doesn’t seem to care about Michiru anymore.

There isn’t her kind smile, her nice tone, no signs that she really wants Michiru back in her life.

Well, it didn’t matter. It was another person that could just help Michiru lose her fight. If she tried too hard, her fighting would go on for longer. 

And that was just tiresome to Michiru.

Why fight for your life when no one will really care if you are gone?

She abandoned her family for her own selfish reasons, her jealousy and selfishness caused her to lose her best friend, and her not talking to Shirou just made her worse.

I mean she was the one thing he hated.

_A human_

A human had no place in a city like this, but she also was a beastman, and that means she has no place in any other city.

The only place she belongs is in hell for all the trouble she’s caused.

It should have been her that got all those injuries.

She was weak, so the suffering would last long enough for her punishment.

Shirou is being punished for helping someone like her.

The pain he is going through should be Michiru’s pain. She could have just dealt with the pain and kept it all to herself.

It would be fine.

She deserved it.

I mean it was her fault this whole situation was happening.

If she could start it, then she could end it.

Basic knowledge.

She could end it all, no one else would be hurt. It would just need her to end her own life to end it all. That shouldn’t be hard at all. In fact, it would just be so easy to let herself go off a cliff. It would be quick and painless, an easy way to stop her fighting.

She needed to fight for a little longer, to see the concert and to make one final letter to let people know what she did.

Pen and paper weren’t too hard to find.  
So she started writing.

_To whoever finds this…_


	11. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's concert day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning for suicide attempt**

**No Exact POV (Shirou, Pinga, Nazuna, Gem, Melissa)**

It had been one full week since Michiru went missing. Shirou and Pinga were slightly panicking, expecting the worse as they kept running around Anima City. The fact that they were in a rainy season did not make it any better.

Pinga had thought that Michiru was hiding on the tower, but he was wrong. 

The concert that Nazuna was putting on was on that day and they hoped to find Michiru there. Since Nazuna was her friend, she would probably support her in any way possible.

Shirou was getting more and more worried by the second. Since she could be hiding her sent, there was no effective way of being able to track her.

There would be moments where Shirou would think that he saw Michiru, but looking again would reveal that nothing was there, or that it was someone else.

Pinga couldn’t see anything from the sky either. No one seemed to be running away or hiding, and no one also looked like the tanuki that said she was a raccoon. 

The beast co-op was so quiet and practically empty without Michiru’s presence there. Her loud aura wasn’t there to make it feel more exciting. The place was now just cold and quiet. Gem and Melissa were more silent when they made breakfast, but they still made extra in case she would be there that morning.

There would also be moments when everyone involved would be thinking this is all just a dream. They wanted hope, but it wasn’t there.

Even Nazuna was slightly worried. Her disappearance hadn’t been publicized, but she had been asked about it and knew that she was missing.

She thinks that night where Michiru came to warn her about her secret reveal was more important than it seemed. Maybe Michiru is safe out there and hiding. Like what they used to do as kids.

_‘Michiru! Where are you?’ Young Nazuna wandered around a park alone. The young kids were playing a game of hide and seek, and Michiru had been hiding for 30 minutes at this point._

_‘Over here~’ Michiru’s voice was heard but there was no direction to it. To Nazuna, the voice was all over the place. Nazuna was swerving her head in all directions before she looked upwards, seeing Michiru hiding in a tree, waving._

_‘You found me!’ She laughed as she jumped out of the tree with a not-so-graceful landing. Nazuna just laughed and hugged her friend._

“I’m sorry Michiru,” Nazuna teared up, “I’ve been selfish, so selfish.”

She knew what she had to do. 

\---

Pinga had been wearing himself out for hours looking for Michiru. He was asked to help by Shirou, but even if he wasn’t asked, he would have helped in a heartbeat.

He knew something was up with Michiru the moment she opened her wings in front of him that one morning.

Wings are hard to find the exact details, but if you look close enough, they can tell a story, and the story on Michiru’s wings was filled with scars and harm. He knew that she was hurting herself, but he thought that it was a past thing. How stupid of him to not help her the moment he saw those scary features.

He trusted the police and Shirou with the ground. He would be getting the birds-eye view of the city and looking at all of the residents below. He was getting frustrated that a team of people can’t find a single girl.

He wasn’t mad at Michiru at all for what she did. Once he heard the full story from Shirou, he sympathized with her. He understood the actions. He was just frustrated that he couldn’t help her in time.

The thought that Michiru was gone forever was tainting the minds of everyone involved with the case. They were all trying to help out in their own ways.

They were pushing way too hard, and if they kept it up like this, they knew it would only get worse.

The mayor had decided that after the concert would be when they made a public announcement about the tanuki.

Shirou knew if that were to happen, a slight panic would ensue within the city and that’s the last thing that he wants.

Everyone knew that finding Michiru at the concert could be the highest chance they have.

Shirou knew that Michiru and Nazuna were close in the past. He was the one that had asked Nazuna if she knew where Michiru was. She said that she had stopped by, asking about something, but left because Nazuna had forced her out. He didn’t find out what she was asking about, and it seemed like Nazuna didn’t want to say what it was anyways.

The weather was clear, a perfect night for Nazuna’s concert, and a perfect night for the group to look for Michiru. 

Their only setback? 

There are a ton of people that are going to be attending the concert, and Michiru will most likely use that to her advantage if she is going to it.

They would have to have almost all eyes on the crowd, but also have eyes on the city in case Michiru wasn’t there.

The sky was darkening. Everyone was preparing themselves, Nazuna was getting ready backstage, knowing what she needed to do. Not for Michiru, but for herself.

The crowd was already cheering loudly, waiting for the star to show up. They couldn’t wait for their ‘god’ to bless the with her beautiful voice.

And somewhere in that crowd was none other than Michiru, having a dark hood on to cover her head and slightly hide her face. 

She was there and was only there as a parting in a way. She was there to leave her feelings for everything that had happened and so she could leave this place in peace, she also had hope that her friend would listen to her advice.

Pinga was observing from above, hovering over the crowd and trying to decide if one of them was Michiru, he had a couple of people he was keeping his eye on.

Shirou was standing on a higher area backstage, he could see the stage and even a bit of what was behind it. He was also looking into the crowd, but he couldn’t see much of the crowd as it seemed to be a blur due to the distance.

Gem and Melissa were both trying to enjoy the concert but also trying to look for Michiru as well.

The lights had dimmed suddenly, cueing the start of the concert.

Cheers filled the air as Nazuna walked onto the main stage. She wore a smile as she greeted them all.

“Hello all! I just wanted to thank you all for coming out here to my concert tonight! It’s been a difficult week for me, but I’m glad that I can end it off with a good note at this concert.”

Cheers arose into the air and Nazuna responded with a pose before holding the microphone close to her again.

“This is my first song to start off the night, named wish”

Her voice was nothing but angelic, filling the air and filling the residents with happiness and hope.

Michiru smiled slightly, the first time she had a genuine smile for as long as she could remember at that point, there were even tears of happiness.

Nazuna finished the song and landed gracefully, sending almost sparkle to the crowd. She really was a star.

Cheers got louder and louder before Nazuna spoke again.

“I’m so glad you all enjoyed that first song! Now, this next song is one of my favorites and is dedicated to the most important person in my life. You know who you are Michi. I hope to see you after this.”

She began to sing her’s and Michiru’s favorite song, Night Running. Nazuna smiled genuinely through it all and glided around the stage, both flying and just dancing.

It was almost hope for Michiru. Hope that maybe it was getting better, maybe Nazuna was actually caring about Michiru.

The song seemed to be so slow for Michiru, she enjoyed every second. It was truly amazing for her.

The song had ended with roars of clapping and cheers like usual. Nazuna began to speak again.

“Ah, that song gives me so much good energy, I hope you all felt that as well,” She cheered before she became silent, gripping the microphone tightly before she resumed.

“This is probably the moment you all were waiting for,”

Michiru was confused

“You all heard the rumors that I had a secret I was revealing,”

No…

“Well, the truth is,”

Michiru pleaded with anyone that could hear her that this wasn’t true, she got her hopes up for nothing.

“The truth is...I am a-”

Michiru didn’t hear the rest.

She was already running out of the crowd, trying to run as far away as she could.

She was so stupid for trying to hope that her selfish desires would actually happen.

She had already made it to the beast co-op, she knew why she was there. It was only a moment of her stop, she had a crumpled note in her jacket that was now on her desk.

She doesn’t really remember leaving her room, she just knows that she ended up on a cliff near the ocean.

_Farewell, everyone. Thank you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes  
> 'I would get the next chapter out in a week'  
> yeah that backfired so badly  
> I deeply apologize for the delay  
> if you didn't know, I'm starting another fanfic for a different series and am also working on a short story for another fandom  
> i cant tell you when the next chapter will be out, but I have a general idea for it  
> and it will be short


	12. a washed away note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning:Suicide letter**

_To whoever finds this…_

_I don’t really know how to start this, is that bad?_

_Well, I guess maybe I could do my individual thoughts for everyone and then work my way on from here._

_If you are just a random person that happened to find this note and read it, well even I have words for you._

_You aren’t alone in this world. I’m positive that there are many people who still care about you. Even if you mess up in the worst way possible, you deserve a chance to redeem yourself. You are still loved and deserve love in a special way. You can win this fight with others if you really try. It may seem hard, and believe me, I know it’s hard, but I’m sure that you can do it. You aren’t weak if you keep trying, so just get back up again and try. For your friends, present, and future, for your family, and for yourself. I know this is ironic for someone who is just giving up to say all this stuff to you, but I’m sure you can do it if you just try enough. The sun will come up tomorrow. I know it will._

_If Gem and Melissa are reading this, then thank you. You both helped me settle down in the city. You both gave me meals and a roof over my head and I didn’t pay you guys rent. You both showed me kindness even when I was being so selfish and rude on the first night we met. I am truly grateful for all the hard work you guys have done for me. I’m sorry I won’t be able to pay you back for it though._

_If Pinga is reading this, I should just say how amazing you are. You are someone I looked up to and you showed me a lot of kindness. Even when you had bad things in mind, you still helped me out when you didn’t need to. You helped me when Shirou was missing so much, your words stuck with me a lot and I know it sounds weird now that I didn’t really listen to them now, but you helped me so much. I’m now able to fly thanks to you, which is truly amazing. I can be as free as a bird as people say._

_Nazuna, if you are reading this then I’m so sorry for everything. I treated you so harshly and with so much selfishness that I must have been hurting you so much. I only wanted to help you, but I just made things so much worse. I don’t know if you said your secret to everyone at this point, but I hope you did what would make you happy, and not me. I wish I could have been there to help you when you first became a beastman. I was scared, but I ran off. You would have helped me, I know you would have, that’s why you are an even better friend than I’ll ever be. I hope you become the greatest person in this stupid city, I hope you make others happy and excited to live. You shouldn’t feel guilty for any reason. It was my fault that I didn’t treat you as a friend. I hope you find better people in your life that will make you smile brighter. I hope you still continue to become the idol you have always dreamed of being. I wish you well my friend. I will always support you no matter where I go when I die. I’m so grateful to have met someone as incredible as you, never give up your dreams._

_And Shirou, if for some reason you manage to get your hands on this note, then I have a lot to say to you._

_You were always amazing in my opinion. Even when we first met and you were crying, which I indeed found odd, you always amazed me. You were so strong and helpful, saving me and that other person when we almost got crushed, fighting those beastmen and protecting me, all of it. I always looked up to you as a mentor in a way. I wanted to be as brave and helpful as you were, even when I found you annoying and stubborn. Sure I got angry or annoyed with you from time to time, but I always looked up to you. Even when you knew I was a human, you still protected me to matter what, even going to sacrificing yourself for the sake of others. You are a real hero to many people. I would even consider you the Silver Wolf. I don’t know if you believe in him or not, but I do. I first saw him when I arrived here, he didn’t help me or anything, but I know I saw him. Hearing all the rumors about him makes me think of you. You always help people no matter what happens to you and always seem to come in a pinch. It’s truly amazing, so screw what people say about it just being a rumor, I believe I know the real Silver wolf. I just wished I treated you better now. I was always a brat but I was so much worse this past month or so. I was so selfish and just wanted to rely on you for help again. I started taking the problems out in a bad way. When I saw you home that day, I was so happy to see you. I wanted to almost hug you, but seeing all of those injuries made me upset. It angered me how you could just act like you were ok when something was severely wrong. Then you found out about my secret and I ran away like a wimp. At least you faced it in a better way than I did. Most of me wants you to not find this letter, you would probably get down on yourself knowing that you couldn’t protect me. Is that selfish or selfless? I don’t really know anymore. I don’t really think I want to care anymore. Maybe I will find the answer in the afterlife. I really hope we meet again. I would like to be taught with a better mindset for myself._

_All of you, please take care, and don’t miss me._

_-Michiru_


	13. emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: suicidal thoughts, implications**

**Nazuna’s POV**

Biting her lip, she looked out into the crowd. She had to get the timing perfectly down. If she didn’t, they could lose the chance of finding Michiru. 

Nazuna thinks she briefly saw Michiru, and their plan was supposed to lure her into their arms.

Shirou had told her what happened in an intermission for the concert. Of course, she was extremely worried about her friend. They had asked her to announce Michiru, she, of course, agreed to it in a heartbeat.

It was now the time when she was supposed to make the announcement. She was nervous as if she said the wrong thing, the whole plan would fall apart.

The plan was to alert the crowd that her friend had gone missing and that she really missed her. Some police officers would be stationed around the concert hall to see if the Tanuki would escape.

She had finished the song she had dedicated to Michiru. The crowd went silent after a lot of clapping and cheers. Nazuna looked around the area and saw everyone that was helping, Shirou staring at her with a nod, wanting to encourage the nervous star. 

Gem and Melissa smiled and waved at Nazuna when they saw her standing there nervously.

She wanted to see Michiru, but her eyes never found her friend. She took a deep breath before smiling and speaking again.

“Ah, that song gives me so much good energy, I hope you all felt that as well,” her voice echoed through the area. Cheers arose as the anxiety made her grip the microphone even tighter than before.

It was time to announce it.

“This is probably the moment you all were waiting for.”

She could feel her chest tighten as she continued.

“You all heard the rumors that I had a secret I was revealing.”

Her hands felt like they were shaking, gripping the microphone could be the only way to calm them down.

“Well, the truth is,” she paused before taking a deep breath, “The truth is...I am a…”

It was now or never.

“I’m worried about my friend, Michiru. She has gone missing and I haven’t seen her in a week. I was hoping if you hear this Michiru, that you will reveal yourself soon. I miss you…”

No one said anything. The movement was too blurred for Nazuna to see anything. The pressure on her chest was unbelievable.

“Michiru is around my height and she is a tanuki beastman. She can be loud but also hidden sometimes...but I really do miss her, so if you see her, inform the mayor or Mr. Gem and Mrs.Melissa at the Beast co-op, thank you.”

The crowd was hushed, Nazuna was worried, they all just clapped, loudly clapping for the anxious star. She felt happy though, hopefully, her friend heard her.

Now, there was only one more song to get through. The crowd was hyped up, but then.

_The lights went out_

Confusion struck everyone, well except Shirou, Nazuna, Pinga, Melissa, and Gem.

But it made them all more anxious.

They had discussed that if the lights go off, then someone spotted Michiru outside of the hall.

Nazuna instantly knew what she had to do.

“Seems like there were some technical issues everyone! Please do not fret though, please leave the hall in an organized fashion. We will have to cut the concert short. I’m deeply sorry, just make sure you all return home safely,” Her voice sounded as strong as she could make it. She needed to pretend for now, like she pretends to be the silver wolf.

After about a few minutes, Shirou hopped down to Nazuna, you could barely tell by the darkness, but something was wrong, and she assumed it’s where Michiru was spotted.

“You know the cliff that overlooks the whole city?” He asked firmly.

_No…Michiru what are you doing?_

All Nazuna could do was nod.

“Fly us there as fast as you can, Pinga saw her running in that direction.

She could only nod again as she let Shirou onto her back and raced to the location as fast as she could go. As fast as her wings could take her.

She could feel how hard Shirou was gripping on her shoulders. It was how she was feeling earlier, but now both were dealing with this anxiety.

The only thing that was keeping Nazuna up at this point was adrenaline, and she knew that won’t be enough after a while.

“Almost there Shirou, almost there…” She tried to get out as loud as she could. 

But by the time she got to the cliff, Michiru was already there, she was so small to Nazuna. 

Nazuna tried to fly faster, but it wasn’t enough, Michiru was already at the edge.

“No! Michiru!” Nazuna screamed as loud as she could.

The Tanuki looked up at the other yelling. You couldn’t tell what she was thinking but she did hesitate. Giving Nazuna enough time to get a little bit closer to the cliff. Michiru was crying as her feet were on the ledge.

“Michiru please! Don’t you dare do it!” Nazuna only cried out.

“But….but...there’s no point of me being here…I only hurt others...it’s the best thing to do,” Michiru mumbled out.

Nazuna didn’t know what to say, the exhaustion was kicking in, she could only keep her and Shirou up but no words would come out of her mouth.

“Michi-”

“You idiot! You did nothing wrong! You helped others Michiru, stop being selfish for once and listen to me!” Shirou’s voice rang through Nazuna’s ears.

Michiru stopped.

“You are supposed to help me! You are supposed to be dealing with the issues until you get the disease fixed,”

“But-”

“No buts you idiot! Who is going to break the rules around here and keep us on our toes, you clumsy idiot!”

“Who are you calling clumsy idiot?! You are the one that disappeared out of nowhere and pretending it was all ok!”

“You were the one that didn’t listen to me! You never listen!”

Pinga and Nazuna flew there in silence listening to them go back and forth.

“We need to stop them!” Nazuna started but Pinga shook his head.

“No, let them do this. Michiru won’t jump. Promise.” Pinga glared at Michiru.

They were still arguing, the wind carrying their words.

“Shirou when I get up there you better brace yourself!”

“I want to see you try brat!” 

They paused for a moment before Michiru just laughed, harder and harder her laughs echoed.

“Now you idiot, step away from the cliff, alright? I’ll let you go all out once you get away from the edge.”

“Nah you are just scared.” Michiru smugly said as she started to walk away.

But…

One misstep

The floor under her crumbled.

It all happened so slowly, but the three were frozen.

Nazuna and Pinga stood there, shock making it impossible for them to move.

“MICHIRU!” Nazuna yelled.

She couldn’t do anything, she only watches as her friend fell to the water.

Then, she suddenly felt light again.

Then, there was a flash of silver.

Light…

“The...silver….wolf?”

Then, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!


	14. Regarding the chapter that was posted today

So uh  
Let me get this straight   
If you saw the ‘final’ chapter of this fic that I posted today  
Get it out of your head please  
It didn’t happen.  
I messed up on it because I rushed through it and forgot how to actually write good stuff  
So that chapter is now deleted, gone for good (yay)  
And I will be write a better one and post it soon  
But that won’t be for a while  
I know it’s disappointing, I’m disappointed in myself for this but I have to go on hiatus from writing again  
The main reasons are school, motivation, and other projects I need to prioritize   
If you wish to contact me for any questions regarding my hiatus, this fic, or really just want to chat, you can message my discord: WhatsSleep?#0666. Please let me know you are from ao3 first!  
I will be back soon fellas, and I will make sure thay this fic ends on a better note!


End file.
